


Корабли в моей гавани

by elinorwise



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В роли богатого холостяка Марк был просто невыносим. А Эдуардо оказал обществу услугу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Корабли в моей гавани

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harbors of My Own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/316419) by [abriata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abriata/pseuds/abriata). 



> Большое спасибо Кро за помощь в работе над переводом.

Зря он это сказал насчет благотворительности.  
То есть, сказано-то было не в бровь, а в глаз: пышные благотворительные балы – просто разбазаривание денег (причем расходы на мероприятие иногда гораздо больше выручки). Именно так Марк и заявил: "Пустая трата времени и средств для успокоения совести бесполезных богачей" – и кто бы с этим поспорил?  
\- Но ты тоже богач, – сказал Крис.  
\- Мы не занимаемся благотворительностью, – возразил Марк. – Мы просто жертвуем.  
\- Вообще-то, занимаемся. И потом, ты бросил тень на самих благотворителей.  
\- Мне их расположение нафиг не нужно. Деньги-то они в любом случае берут.  
\- Да, но нам нужны обеспеченные люди, которые любят благотворительные балы, потому что эти люди – наши инвесторы. – Крис вздохнул. – И их ты оскорбил больше всего.  
\- Ну и что теперь? – спросил Марк.  
\- Когда оскорбляешь кого ни попадя – приходится извиняться.  
С извинением было сложно. Поначалу Марк думал отделаться какой-нибудь речью, но оказалось, что этого мало и добрые намерения следует продемонстрировать не только на словах... В общем, Крис подписал его на участие в аукционе холостяков, выручка с которого поступит в фонд "Вода для Африки". Вполне подходящий нейтральный фонд, сказал Крис, когда они уже летели в Нью-Йорк.  
Марк не стал спрашивать, чем аукцион в Нью-Йорке лучше аукциона в Калифорнии. В конце концов, чем дальше от дома – тем меньше вероятность, что об этом кто-нибудь узнает. Шон и так уже неплохо повеселился за его счет. Еще спросил, нельзя ли ему тоже поучаствовать.  
\- Торговля людьми как способ проявить неравнодушие к проблемам третьего мира, – съязвил Марк.  
\- Благотворительные аукционы не имеют ничего общего с работорговлей, – сказал Крис. – И только попробуй завтра сказать что-нибудь такое – убью.  
\- Ага, – подтвердил Дастин. – Работорговля – совсем другое дело. А это, скорее, проституция.  
Крис издал тихий, полный отчаяния стон.  
\- Спасибо за поддержку, – мрачно сказал Марк.  
Дастин отсалютовал ему стаканом с выпивкой.  
\- Заткнитесь оба, – сказал Крис. – Марк, ты это сделаешь. Продашься с аукциона, сходишь на одно свидание – и все обиды, вызванные твоим комментарием, будут прощены.  
\- Обиды, – сказал Марк. – Детский сад какой-то...  
\- А ты уверен, что кто-нибудь захочет его купить? – ухмыльнулся Дастин. – Если к концу вечера он так и останется непроданным – боюсь, это будет не очень хорошо выглядеть.  
\- Ну спасибо, – кисло повторил Марк.  
\- Кто-нибудь да купит, – уверенно заявил Крис. – Он же все-таки миллиардер, а люди на это ведутся. А не купят, так хоть пожалеют и позлорадствуют – нам хватит.  
\- Эй! – вскрикнул Дастин. Дотянувшись через проход, Марк выхватил у него стакан и одним глотком осушил до дна.  
\- Слушай, ну всего на один вечер, – сказал Крис. – Сделай вид, что относишься к этому с юмором. Потешь их самолюбие...  
\- За счет собственного, – буркнул Марк.  
\- Твое собственное меня не волнует, – отрезал Крис.

\---  
Как только самолет приземлился, все трое под предводительством Криса рванули в бар на Манхэттене, где проходила репетиция аукциона. Которая на деле оказалась просто информационным собранием: аукцион затевался не особенно шумный, с ужином и скучными разговорами на несколько часов – чего тут репетировать? Марку сообщили, за какой столик его отправят, сколько собеседников ему придется вытерпеть, и прочие уже известные Крису подробности. Дастин до самого конца собрания делился с Марком критическими наблюдениями об остальных участниках, а Крис делал вид, что не слышит.  
Поздно вечером их наконец отпустили. Ужинать Марк не стал – закрылся у себя в номере и предался унынию почти на сутки. На следующий день около пяти Крис привез ему смокинг. Марк оделся и покорно терпел, пока Крис пытался уложить ему волосы.  
\- Тебе так нравится меня мучить?  
\- Это всего на один вечер, – напомнил Крис. – Постарайся вести себя прилично, окей? Может, даже встретишь кого-нибудь…  
\- Доконать меня решил, да?  
\- Нам пора. – Крис еще раз поправил бабочку у него на шее. – Идем.

\---  
В порт они прибыли последними. Участники выстроились гуськом на пристани вдоль борта яхты. Координатор – тот же суетливый старикан, что и накануне – неодобрительно глянул на Марка, прикрепляя ему табличку с именем. Потом его поставили в конец очереди и вместе с остальными отправили на палубу. Крису и Дастину пришлось остаться на берегу – до официального начала мероприятия посторонние на яхту не допускались.  
Марк уселся за свой столик и вытащил телефон, не слушая напутственные речи координатора и представителей фонда, в которых те благодарили временных проституток за «самоотверженность» и «великодушие».  
Минут через двадцать начали стекаться первые гости. Крис тут же увлек Дастина за другой столик – Дастин беспомощно махнул рукой, но подчинился.  
К Марку подсела пожилая парочка – тихие, вежливые, улыбчивые люди. Они вполголоса переговаривались о погоде и обсуждали яхту. Марк в хмуром молчании уставился на один из экранов, с которых рассказывались биографии участников – в том числе и его собственная. Две гламурные девицы устроились рядом и начали разглядывать его, глупо хихикая. Игнорировать их было совершенно невозможно, тем более что от обеих зверски несло чем-то цветочным.  
\- Извините, – сказал Марк, – чем это так воняет?  
Девицы ринулись в сторону туалета.  
Пожилая леди укоризненно поцокала языком. Старик улыбнулся Марку, украдкой от жены.  
Последнее место за столиком оставалось незанятым. Подали аперитив. Девицы вернулись слегка присмиревшими. Одна из них представилась как Клэр и осторожно попыталась расспросить Марка о себе. Клэр была симпатичной – встреться они при других обстоятельствах, которые не сделали бы ее глупость очевидной с первых же минут, Марк мог бы и заинтересоваться. Но с человеком, добровольно посещающим аукционы холостяков, ему говорить не о чем.  
Девицы завязали беседу с пожилой парой; Марк почти не открывал рта и твердо намеревался продолжать в том же духе, хотя телефон со всеми развлекалками был уже изучен вдоль и поперек. Торги должны были начаться только после ужина и продолжаться до полуночи. Целая вечность ожидания, а худшее еще даже не началось…  
Стул слева от Марка, последний свободный стул в комнате, по-прежнему пустовал. Наконец, когда уже подали второе, какой-то парень торопливо подошел к столику и уселся, слегка сутулясь, будто старался привлекать как можно меньше внимания.  
\- Привет, – обратился он сразу ко всей компании. – Прошу прощенья.  
\- Ничего страшного. – Клэр приветливо улыбнулась. Ее соседка хихикнула.  
О Марке тут же забыли. И не удивительно: новый парень оказался красив, разговорчив и носил одежду, которая, судя по реакции пожилой леди, выдавала в нем человека весьма состоятельного. Клэр и ее подружка даже попытались заигрывать – но, похоже, новичок ими тоже не заинтересовался.  
Когда начали убирать тарелки, он с улыбкой повернулся к Марку.  
\- Вы – Марк Цукерберг? – Он протянул руку. Марк смерил его глазами, едва удержавшись от желания ткнуть пальцем в табличку с именем. – А я Эдуардо Саверин.  
Руку он все еще держал протянутой, не проявляя ни малейших признаков нетерпения. Хочешь – не хочешь, пришлось пожать.  
\- Да, я Марк.  
\- Раз познакомиться, наконец-то, – сказал Саверин с обезоруживающей искренностью, тут же вызвавшей у Марка кучу подозрений.  
\- Ага. – Марк убрал руку.  
\- Я просто в восторге от вашего сайта.  
\- Как и весь остальной мир.  
Саверин рассмеялся:  
\- Вас никто не предупредил, что сегодня вечером лучше не грубить?  
Марк уставился на него:  
\- Чего?  
\- А. – Саверин как будто немного смутился. – Я просто подумал, что, помня о своем недавнем замечании насчет такого рода мероприятий, вы теперь будете посдержанней…  
\- Ты инвестор? – в лоб спросил Марк.  
\- Да, – удивленно сказал Саверин.  
\- Пошел нахрен, инвестор. – Марк развернулся и направился к туалету.  
Там он и отсиживался, пока Крис не прислал СМСку, сообщая, что ужин окончен, пришло время повращаться в обществе, и, если Марк не выйдет добровольно, он, Крис, его за шкирку вытащит.  
Марк отправился побродить по комнате, держась поближе к стенам. Саверина нигде не наблюдалось – надо надеяться, решил почтить своим сиянием другую столь же никчемную благотворительную вечеринку.  
Какие-то женщины то и дело пытались заговорить с Марком. Он не привык к такому количеству женского внимания. Если на то пошло, он вообще не привык к такому количеству женщин вокруг себя. А они всё подходили – молодые и старые, хихикающие и серьезные, и все оценивающе рассматривали его, пока он пытался сбагрить их куда-нибудь. Крис и Дастин по-прежнему держались поодаль. Приближался конец вечера, гости начали сбиваться в группки.  
Марк вышел на палубу – народу здесь, спасибо холодной погоде, было гораздо меньше – и разговорился с давешней пожилой парочкой. Мужчина оказался владельцем крупнейшего поставщика природного газа на восточном побережье, а его жене по наследству досталась вторая по величине судоходная компания страны. Пока оба радостно распространялись о своем бизнесе, Марк сходил с ума от скуки – и все-таки с ними было лучше, чем в компании прочих прихлебателей. Новые знакомые, как выяснилось, пришли поболеть за сына, тоже принимавшего участие в аукционе. Марку с трудом удалось отвертеться от того, чтобы быть представленным.  
\- Леди и джентльмены, вернитесь в обеденный зал! – раздался голос из динамиков. – Время объявить результаты сегодняшнего аукциона!  
Пожилая леди встрепенулась и без долгих прощаний устремилась в зал, подгоняя мужа. Если рвануть наутек прямо сейчас, подумал Марк, – возможно, удастся добраться до Калифорнии раньше, чем Крис настигнет. И тогда не придется идти ни на какое свидание.  
С другой стороны, тогда получится, что он весь вечер страдал зря. Да и Крис еще, чего доброго, может уволиться.  
Если на то пошло, Марку было даже любопытно, кто же решил за него поторговаться (если, конечно, нашлись желающие – тут Дастин отчасти прав). Он потихоньку проскользнул в обеденный зал.  
\- Уильям Кастрано достается мисс Клэр Хенрикс, за четыреста тысяч долларов!  
Все вежливо зааплодировали. Марк подумал, в какую ярость пришла бы мама, узнай она, что девушка – ровесница Рэнди – купила мужчину за сумму, равную стоимости целого дома.  
\- А я думал, ты удрал, – вполголоса проговорил Крис, взяв его за локоть.  
\- По алфавиту объявляют, да? – спросил Марк.  
\- Ага, – сказал Крис. – Ты будешь последним.  
\- Никогда тебе этого не прощу. А где Дастин?  
\- Я отослал его в гостиницу. Он чуть не обозвал одного из участников потаскуном.  
\- За что?  
\- Тот не пропустил ни одного аукциона свиданий в Нью-Йорк Сити за последние три года.  
\- Потаскун и есть, – сказал Марк.  
\- Джозеф Пуллман, – объявил распорядитель, – достается мисс Максин Робинсон за двести двадцать тысяч! Поздравим мисс Робинсон!  
Снова аплодисменты.  
\- Долго еще? – буркнул Марк.  
\- Почти всё, – шепотом отозвался Крис.  
Люди начинали выходить, но слишком медленно. Марк знал, что, когда распорядитель доберется до него, зрителей еще будет предостаточно.  
\- Как только узнаем, кто тебя заполучил – тут же организуем свидание, – утешил Крис. – Надеюсь, во вторник или среду уже будем дома.  
\- Это ты всё затеял, – напомнил Марк.  
\- И до сих пор было не так уж страшно, правда? – сказал Крис.  
\- Вообще-то… – возмущенно начал Марк, но Крис торопливо шикнул на него.  
\- И наконец, Марк Цукерберг достается мистеру Эдуардо Саверину за два миллиона долларов!  
Наступило молчание.  
\- Ох, мать твою… – шепотом выругался Крис.  
Распорядитель прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжить:  
\- Спасибо, леди и джентльмены! Завтра мы свяжемся с победителями аукциона и сообщим им контактные данные участников. Надеемся, что вам понравился наш вечер. Фонд «Вода для Африки» благодарит вас за потраченное время, добрые пожелания и денежные пожертвования!  
Публика потянулась к выходу. Некоторые странно поглядывали на Марка.  
\- Пошли, – мрачно сказал Крис, вытаскивая его из образовавшейся толпы.

\---  
\- Объясни мне, – прошипел Крис, пока служащий порта вызывал им такси, – кто такой Эдуардо Саверин и как тебе удалось в очередной раз всё изгадить?  
\- Он инвестор, – сказал Марк. – Разве тебе не полагается его знать? И в чем я-то виноват?  
\- Впервые слышу, – отрезал Крис. – Ты что, не мог продаться какой-нибудь милой тридцатилетней дочери богатых родителей?  
\- Нет, – просто сказал Марк.  
\- Тебя купил парень. – Такси подъехало к обочине. Крис сунул служащему чаевые и толкнул Марка в салон, не прерывая своей обвинительной речи. – За сумму, вчетверо превышающую цену остальных участников.  
\- Я и сам умею считать, – сказал Марк.  
\- И как у тебя это получается каждый раз, когда я вывожу тебя на люди? – Крис наконец отвлекся, ровно настолько, чтобы продиктовать таксисту адрес гостиницы.  
\- На себя-то посмотри, – сказал Марк. – Тебе не приходило в голову, что кто-нибудь из оскорбленных инвесторов захочет поучаствовать в торгах? Это же лучший способ меня унизить.  
\- Нет, не приходило. У нормальных людей такое в голове не укладывается.  
\- Он не нормальный, – хмуро сообщил Марк.  
\- Ты так хорошо его изучил?  
\- Мы поговорили. – Марк отвернулся и прислонился лбом к оконному стеклу. 

\---  
Дастин ждал их в номере.  
\- Ну как? – тут же набросился он с расспросами. – Кому достался Марк? Сильно над ним поиздевались?  
\- Какой-то парень купил его за два миллиона долларов. – Крис, не останавливаясь, прошел в спальню и захлопнул за собой дверь.  
\- А… – Дастин уставился на Марка.  
\- Этот засранец хочет как следует насладиться моим унижением, – пояснил Марк. – А Крис бесится, потому что тот явно переплатил, и к тому же мы выглядим как гомики.  
\- Ага, – сказал Дастин. – Пойду-ка я тоже спать. От Криса, наверно, пока лучше держаться подальше.  
\- Я отсюда до следующей недели не выйду, – заявил Марк, отправляясь в постель.

\---  
Крис постучался к нему на следующее утро, около десяти.  
Марк натянул подушку на голову.  
\- Твой смокинг валяется в углу гостиной. – Крис осторожно приоткрыл дверь. – Надеюсь, ты хоть трусы надел?  
Марк отогнул уголок подушки:  
\- Если я скажу нет, ты уйдешь?  
\- Мы заказали завтрак в номер, – сказал Крис. – Если сейчас не встанешь – после обеда пойдешь со мной по магазинам.  
Марк понимал, что Крис не заставит его ходить по магазинам – пожалеет себя. Тем не менее, угроза прозвучала достаточно веско, чтобы заставить его выбраться из-под одеяла и найти штаны.  
Сервировочная тележка ломилась от разнообразных блюд – похоже, выбор меню доверили Дастину, а тот явно злоупотребил доверием. Марк положил себе на тарелку всего понемногу и устроился на диване, пнув Дастина, чтобы подвинулся.  
Едва он успел расположиться с комфортом, как в дверь постучали. Крис пошел открывать. Дастин подскочил, едва не выбив тарелку у Марка из рук, и вытянул шею, чтобы лучше видеть.  
\- Контактная информация от устроителей аукциона. – Вернувшийся Крис хотел отдать Марку конверт, но Дастин перехватил его.  
\- «Эдуардо Саверин», – прочел он. – Марк, ты его видел? Он старый? Наверняка старый, раз может позволить себе швырнуть на ветер пару миллионов.  
\- Он не швырнул их на ветер, – поправил Крис, – а потратил на благотворительность.  
\- В обмен на Марка, – возразил Дастин. – Ты только подумай: на _Марка_.  
\- Он молодой. – Марк забрал конверт и уставился на тисненые буквы. – Должно быть, получил богатое наследство.  
\- Нам нужно вернуться в Калифорнию как можно скорее, – напомнил Крис. – Так что давай, шевелись, назначай ему свидание.  
\- Сам звони. – Марк бросил конверт на барную стойку.  
\- Ну держись, – сказал Крис, доставая свой Блэкберри. – Сведу вас в какой-нибудь многолюдной дешевой забегаловке. 

\---  
В понедельник вечером Марк отправился на ужин в ресторан Oyster Bar. Он явился на пятнадцать минут позже назначенного времени (Крис заставил его выйти на пятнадцать минут раньше, потому что они с Дастином опаздывали в театр. Марк нашел какой-то сомнительного вида бар и намеренно просидел там полчаса). Официантка молча проводила его к столику.  
\- Рад встрече. – Саверин поднялся из-за стола, сверкая широкой улыбкой.  
\- Ты что, больной? – спросил Марк.  
Официантка вздрогнула и поспешно ретировалась. Улыбка на лице Саверина слегка поблекла.  
\- Прошу прощенья?  
\- Два миллиона, – сказал Марк. – В жизни не видел, чтобы так грандиозно спускали такую сумму.  
\- А. – Саверин снова просиял. – Мне пришлось уйти пораньше: дела. Я хотел быть уверенным, что мою ставку никто не побьет.  
\- Уж об этом мог не беспокоиться. – Марк взял поданный бокал с вином и выпил сразу половину.  
Саверин, ничуть не смущенный его застольными манерами, вежливо хохотнул и подлил ему еще.  
\- Как проходит ваше пребывание в Нью-Йорке?  
\- Работаю, – коротко отозвался Марк.  
\- Не очень-то похоже на отпуск. Хотя, я так понимаю, вы здесь не за этим.  
\- Нет, – сказал Марк. – И давай без предисловий – что мы как дураки?  
\- Прошу прощения? – Саверин недоуменно наклонил голову.  
\- Ты инвестор. Я тебя оскорбил. Ты заплатил два миллиона, чтобы надо мной покуражиться. Может, приступишь уже к делу?  
Саверин глядел на него во все глаза:  
\- Я не ваш инвестор.  
Марк, в свою очередь, уставился на него.  
\- А вы думали… что ж, это многое объясняет. – Саверин прыснул. – Слушайте, давайте-ка попробуем еще раз. – Он протянул руку. – Я Эдуардо Саверин. Я купил ваше время, потому что интересуюсь вашей компанией и хочу о ней поговорить.  
Марк медленно ответил на рукопожатие.  
\- Ладно, – наконец сказал он.  
\- Ладно, – повторил Саверин, все еще ухмыляясь. – Рад познакомиться, мистер Цукерберг.  
\- Марк.  
\- Только если ты будешь называть меня Эдуардо.  
Марк кивнул. Саверин еще раз крепко тряхнул его руку в подтверждение сделки, а потом отпустил. Марк положил руку на колени и слегка ссутулился. Он терпеть не мог такие ситуации, особенно когда рядом не было никого из своих.  
\- Ну… – неловко начал он.  
\- Ну, – сказал Эдуардо. – Что это за история с инвесторами, которые хотят над тобой покуражиться?

\---  
Марк поздновато сообразил, что не стоило бы напиваться с будущим деловым партнером – к тому времени они с Эдуардо уже приговорили пару бутылок. Марк достал телефон и глянул на время. Ого, почти час ночи. Дастин с него живого не слезет.  
Он поднял голову – и встретился глазами с Эдуардо.  
\- Пора?  
Марк торопливо допил остатки вина из бокала:  
\- Надо идти.  
\- Понимаю. – Эдуардо мгновенно сменил тон, посерьезнел, будто и не он тут ржал весь вечер. – Что ж, надеюсь, ты…  
\- Мы так и не поговорили о Фейсбуке, – сказал Марк.  
\- Да. – Эдуардо грустно улыбнулся. – Как-то не до того было…  
\- Приезжай в Калифорнию, – вырвалось у Марка. – Мне нельзя задерживаться, но мы могли бы встретиться и поговорить в Пало Альто.  
\- С радостью, – сказал Эдуардо. – Покажешь мне свою компанию?  
\- Ага. – Марк вытер руки о штанины и встал. Эдуардо тоже поднялся. – У тебя же есть номер телефона Криса?  
\- А… да.  
\- Позвони ему, когда соберешься приехать. Мы всё организуем.  
\- Я правда очень рад был с тобой познакомиться. – Эдуардо снова протянул руку.  
\- Надоели мне твои рукопожатия, – честно сказал Марк.  
\- Ладно. – Эдуардо усмехнулся и сунул руки в карманы. – До встречи.  
Насчет Дастина Марк не ошибся – тот изгалялся всю дорогу до дома. Марк предупредил, что Эдуардо может позвонить насчет приезда в Калифорнию; Крис недоверчиво посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал.

\---  
Эдуардо позвонил через две недели – сообщить, что прилетит через месяц. Марк так и не понял, какие именно деловые вопросы тот собирается обсудить. Крис тоже не знал. Он дал Марку телефонный номер Эдуардо, и время от времени они обменивались СМСками. Но о деле Эдуардо так и не проговорился.  
\- Он инвестор, – сказал Крис. – Можно догадаться, что ему надо.  
\- Тогда почему он нам не говорит? – спросил Дастин. – Нет, по-моему, он хочет закадрить Марка.  
\- Не хочет он меня кадрить, – сказал Марк.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь? Может, он в тебя по уши влюбился. Может, та встреча изменила всю его жизнь. Не успеет с трапа сойти, как тут же сделает тебе предложение.  
Марк набрал в телефоне «ты собираешься сделать мне предложение?» и нажал «отправить».  
«Да нет… А что, надо?» – ответил Эдуардо.  
Марк показал ответ Дастину. Дастин скривился, тайком прихватил телефон в туалет и благополучно обронил в унитаз. Крис наорал на него и купил Марку новый.  
\- Вообще-то Дастин прав, – присовокупил он от себя. – Поди знай, чего этот Эдуардо от тебя хочет.  
Первые пару недель Крис упорно называл Эдуардо «мистер Саверин», потому что это же нелепо – переходить на «ты» с человеком, которого даже ни разу не видел. Дастин из вредности начал звать Саверина «Вардо», отчего Крис каждый раз передергивался. Впрочем, после третьего телефонного разговора и он отбросил церемонии.

\---  
Марк был в офисе. Никто не сообщил ему о приезде Эдуардо – как положено, вызвали Криса – поэтому даже когда в дверь постучали, Марк ничего не заподозрил.  
\- Крис, – сказал он, не отрываясь от монитора, – Дастин просил передать, что ты скотина и он передумал называть первенца в твою честь. Я сказал, ты только рад будешь – так что теперь он с тобой не разговаривает.  
Крис откашлялся. Марк поднял голову – и увидел, что тот не один.  
\- Привет, – с непроницаемым лицом проговорил Эдуардо.  
\- Дастин – он немного того… – зачем-то пояснил Марк.  
\- Я так и понял, – ровно сказал Эдуардо.  
\- Пойдем, покажем ему всё, – предложил Крис, знаками приказывая Марку заткнуться.  
Он вышел первым. Марк поплелся следом за Эдуардо, слушая их с Крисом невыносимо учтивую беседу об авиаперелете и погодных условиях в Нью-Йорке.  
В одной из комнат отдыха они наткнулись на Дастина, смотревшего MTV по телевизору.  
\- Выключи это. – Марк отобрал у него пульт и переключил на другой канал.  
\- Не любишь ты современную культуру, – вздохнул Дастин.  
\- Нечего там любить, – отрезал Марк.  
\- Да он и знать не знает, что такое современная культура, – сказал Крис.  
Эдуардо рассмеялся.  
\- О, привет! – оживился Дастин. – Я тебя не заметил. Ты ведь Эдуардо, да? Ты к Марку?  
\- Рад поз… – начал Эдуардо.  
\- Сейчас я тебе выложу все его грязные тайны! – жизнерадостно перебил Дастин.  
\- Уймись, – поспешно одернул Крис.  
\- Ладно… – со вздохом сдался Дастин.  
\- Обедать пора, – сказал Крис. – Давайте покажем Эдуардо кафетерий.  
\- Это волшебное место, – доверительно сообщил Дастин. – Чур, я сижу напротив Марка!  
Соответственно, Марку пришлось сидеть рядом с Эдуардо. Не то чтобы он возражал, тем более что Крис время от времени наступал Дастину на ногу, если тот становился слишком буйным. Впрочем, от Дастина тоже была несомненная польза: если бы не он, Марк никогда не узнал бы, какой у Эдуардо любимый цвет, каких животных он предпочитает, какие леденцы ему больше нравятся – синие или красные – и что он учился в Гарварде.  
\- Серьезно? – восхитился Дастин. – И мы тоже!  
\- Я знаю, – улыбнулся Эдуардо. – Только вы не закончили.  
\- Иди к черту, – с ухмылкой сказал Дастин. – Всё равно считается.  
\- А ты-то когда закончил? – спросил Марк.  
\- Несколько лет назад, – неопределенно ответил Эдуардо.  
Крис ловко свернул разговор в сторону: начал расспрашивать о лекциях и преподавателях и обмениваться впечатлениями. Дастин пнул Марка ногой под столом и выразительно подвигал бровями.

\---  
После обеда Крис умыкнул Эдуардо к себе в кабинет и не выпускал оттуда до семи вечера. А потом заявил Марку с Дастином: или идете с нами в стейк-хауз, или проваливайте домой. Конечно, они пошли. Выпили как следует, поболтали о всякой ерунде… О деле по-прежнему не было сказано ни слова.  
Наконец, Крис отлучился в туалет, а Дастину приспичило пойти за выпивкой в бар, где его перехватила какая-то девица. Марк остался с Эдуардо наедине.  
\- Ты не такой, как я думал, – признался Эдуардо.  
Марк удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Говорят, ты просто отморозок.  
\- Ага, я такой, – подтвердил Марк.  
\- Нет. – Эдуардо покачал головой, потом слегка нахмурился. – Хотя сначала я было поверил.  
\- Я старался, – сказал Марк. – Удивляюсь, как ты продержался тогда за ужином. Я тебя всеми силами отваживал.  
\- Меня предупредили, что с тобой тяжко придется. И… эээ…  
\- Что?  
\- Я, кажется, решил, что ты по-другому не умеешь, – скороговоркой выпалил Эдуардо. – Всё время напоминал себе, что ты просто молод, невоспитан…  
\- Я всего на два года младше тебя, – возразил Марк.  
\- …происходишь из низшего среднего класса, неразвит и заслуживаешь моего сочувствия, – смущенно закончил Эдуардо.  
Марк улыбнулся:  
\- Так меня еще в жизни не оскорбляли.  
\- Да, пожалуй. – Эдуардо слегка поежился. – Похоже, оба мы поначалу дали маху.  
\- В чем это вы дали маху? – поинтересовался вернувшийся Крис.  
\- В умении вести себя за столом, – быстро сказал Эдуардо.  
Крис смерил его подозрительным взглядом. Марк сделал вид, что он тут вообще ни при чем.

\---  
Обратно в Нью-Йорк Эдуардо так и не вернулся. Марк поначалу и не замечал, как идет время, а потом услышал, как тот говорит Дастину: «Я подписал договор о краткосрочной аренде» – и понял, что прошло уже три недели, а Эдуардо все еще в Пало Альто. «Мне для работы требуется только ноутбук», – заявил он, когда Марк прямо спросил, не пора ли ему уезжать. И еще добавил, мол, здесь и погода лучше, и компания веселее.  
\- Ну, как знаешь, – сказал Марк и отвернулся. Дастин ржал над ними обоими до самого вечера.  
Еще через пару недель Марк поинтересовался, какого хрена вся его переписка с финансовым отделом проходит через Эдуардо. Крис привел Эдуардо к нему в кабинет и сказал:  
\- Думаю, самое время вам поговорить о Фейсбуке.  
После этого он ушел, к большой неожиданности для Марка, а Эдуардо уселся в кресло напротив стола и почему-то начал ерзать.  
\- Когда я впервые тебя увидел, – заговорил он, – то решил познакомиться поближе, потому что хотел инвестировать в Фейсбук довольно крупную сумму.  
\- Насколько крупную? – уточнил Марк.  
\- Неважно, – сказал Эдуардо, взмахнув рукой.  
\- Просто полюбопытствовал, – сказал Марк. – Люблю быть в курсе таких вещей.  
\- Прихвастнуть ты любишь, – сдержанно поправил Эдуардо. Он улыбнулся, но тут же снова посерьезнел. – Скажем так: настолько крупной инвестиции вы еще ни от кого не получали.  
Марк недоверчиво прищурился:  
\- У нас есть очень крупные инвесторы.  
\- А я – страшно богатый наследник, – парировал Эдуардо. – Но дело не в этом.  
\- Ладно, – сказал Марк.  
\- Приехав сюда, я забеспокоился, потому что… ну, твой способ ведения бизнеса, он… не очень хорош.  
\- Нас устраивает, – слегка обиженно заявил Марк.  
\- Знаю, – мягко сказал Эдуардо. – Ты потрясающе справляешься.  
Марк до странности обрадовался этому снисходительному комплименту.  
\- Как бы там ни было, – продолжил Эдуардо, – вскоре я решил, что хочу быть твоим финансовым директором.  
\- О, – сказал Марк.  
\- Мне пришлось долго убеждать Криса, и я не прочь поубеждать тебя тоже – только имей в виду, что я вот уже несколько недель как работаю. Ты правда не заметил? Крис говорит, для тебя это нормально.  
\- О, – еще раз повторил Марк.

\---  
В ближайший понедельник Эдуардо официально стал финансовым директором Фейсбука и получил пять процентов от прибыли. Договор был подписан в присутствии шести адвокатов, единственной обязанностью которых было стоять над душой. Крис и Марк всегда лично контролировали прием на работу важных сотрудников – но в этот раз и Дастин отложил все дела, чтобы прийти. Большую часть процедуры он озвучил громкими вздохами – разумеется, нечаянно.  
\- Ну что, пойдем отпразднуем? – предложил он, когда всё закончилось. – Подумать только, пять процентов! Стало быть, Вардо теперь один из нас?  
\- Ну и повезло же ему, – сухо сказал Крис.

\---  
Дастин заказал два кувшина самого поганого пива, какое только нашлось в баре, и заявил, что мечтает хоть раз в жизни обыграть Криса в бильярд. Марк и Эдуардо играли в найденные на столе шашки и разговаривали о Гарварде.  
\- И как это мы ни разу случайно не столкнулись? – удивился Эдуардо.  
\- Я никогда ни с кем случайно не сталкиваюсь, – признался Марк. – И к тому же ты на два года старше.  
\- И то верно, – согласился Эдуардо.  
Крис разгромил Дастина с позорным счетом, и они решили взять на закуску какой-нибудь местной дряни, потому что всем было лень перебираться в ресторан.  
\- Совсем как в колледже! – радостно провозгласил Дастин.  
\- Вам-то, конечно, весело вспоминать, – сказал Крис. – А мне пришлось страдать до самого выпуска.  
\- Ты ведь простишь нас за то, что мы тебя там бросили?!  
\- И не подумаю.  
Эдуардо хохотнул, расслабленно откинувшись Марку на плечо. Крис внимательно посмотрел на них, но Марк притворился, что ничего не замечает.  
Бар постепенно наполнялся студентами, пришедшими с лекций, веселыми и уже слегка нетрезвыми. Марк чувствовал себя бесконечно чуждым их шумному оживлению. Он прислонился к Эдуардо и перестал обращать на них внимание.  
Время от времени кто-нибудь подходил – пытались завязать беседу, интересовались, скоро ли освободится столик. Некоторые даже заигрывали – чаще с Крисом, но иногда и с Дастином, пока Крис не велел ему перестать зазывно шевелить бровями налево и направо.  
Очередная девица запнулась о ножку их дивана и грохнулась на пол. Эдуардо помог ей подняться.  
\- Смотри, как бы… – начал Дастин, но было поздно: неблагодарная блеванула прямо на Эдуардо.  
\- О боже…  
Кто-то из приятелей девицы схватил ее в охапку и потащил в туалет, не удосужившись даже извиниться.  
\- Поздравляю, – сказал Марк. – Вот теперь точно как в колледже.  
\- Только там обычно Дастин на нас блевал, – добавил Крис.  
\- Иди к черту, – сказал Дастин. – Вардо, как же ты воняешь…  
\- Вот он, настоящий обряд посвящения, да? – Эдуардо скривился и начал снимать рубашку.  
\- Езжай домой и переоденься, – сказал Крис. – Счет мы берем на себя.  
Марк повел Эдуардо к выходу, не обращая внимания на Дастина, который показывал ему большие пальцы и делал еще какие-то непонятные, но явно радостные жесты.  
\- Хочешь, поедем ко мне? Это ближе.  
\- Да, спасибо, – облегченно согласился Эдуардо.

\---  
Он неловко выбрался из машины, стараясь ничего не касаться руками. Марк ухмыльнулся, показывая ему дорогу.  
\- Отвратительно, просто отвратительно, – сказал Эдуардо. – Не разделяю твоего веселья.  
\- Можешь принять душ, – предложил Марк.  
\- А можно я продезинфицируюсь? – сказал Эдуардо. – Спасибо.  
Он направился в ванную Марка, потому что бывал в этом доме всего пару раз и никогда не пользовался другой. Марк не стал его поправлять. Когда дверь ванной закрылась, он вошел в спальню. Одежда Эдуардо кучей валялась на полу – испачканная рубашка сверху, чтобы не испортить ковер. Марк нашел в шкафу штаны и толстовку Криса, сохранившиеся с его первого приезда в Пало Альто – не слишком рваные и без подозрительных пятен – повесил их перед дверью и убрался в гостиную.  
Эдуардо проторчал под душем почти час.  
\- Извини, – смущенно сказал он, наконец появляясь в гостиной.  
\- Ничего, – ответил Марк, не совсем понимая, за что он извиняется.  
Эдуардо снова ушел и вернулся с двумя бутылками пива. Марк отложил ноутбук и взял бутылку.  
\- Хотел еще раз поблагодарить тебя, – сказал Эдуардо.  
Марк пожал плечами.  
\- Нет, серьезно, – сказал Эдуардо. – Ты ведь наверняка никому раньше так не доверял… я сейчас не о процентах от прибыли.  
\- Крису и Дастину.  
\- Они твои друзья.  
\- Ага, – сказал Марк. – И ты тоже.  
Эдуардо забрал у него бутылку.  
\- Эй… – начал было Марк.  
Эдуардо поцеловал его.  
Марк подался ему навстречу, неровно дыша. Эдуардо осторожно тронул его спину, лизнул губы… потом чуть отстранился.  
\- Типа того, – сказал он.  
Марк чувствовал его дыхание в сантиметре от своего лица и холод пивной бутылки через рубашку.  
\- Я знаю, ты специально втерся ко мне в доверие, прежде чем заговорить о Фейсбуке.  
\- Ох… – Эдуардо прикрыл глаза.  
Марк, в свою очередь, поцеловал его.  
Эдуардо ощупью потянулся поставить бутылки на журнальный столик. Марк сгреб его за ворот толстовки и удержал на месте.  
\- Так это ничего? – шепнул Эдуардо, касаясь его губ своими.  
Марк дернул плечом:  
\- Люблю умников. Раз уж ты пошел на крайние меры, чтобы подобраться ко мне – значит, заслужил.  
\- Какая оригинальная точка зрения.  
\- Ага. – Он забрал обратно бутылку, откинулся на спинку дивана и глотнул пива.  
\- Извини, – сказал Эдуардо.  
\- Да ладно…  
\- В свое оправдание могу только добавить: я понимал, что собираюсь предложить тебе нечто принципиально новое, и опасался, что ты упрешься насмерть.  
\- Вардо, – сказал Марк, – всё нормально. Правда.  
Эдуардо внимательно посмотрел на него, потом кивнул:  
\- Хорошо.  
Марк снова отхлебнул из бутылки и тоже уставился на него. Эдуардо толкнул его коленом:  
\- Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что сейчас я тут совсем не ради бизнеса?  
\- Само собой, – кивнул Марк. – Я ведь уже отстегнул пять процентов. Чего тебе еще добиваться?  
\- Тебя, – ответил Эдуардо. – Не скажу, что ты мне так уж дорого достался, но, если каждое свидание будет обходиться в пару миллионов – боюсь, я не смогу себе этого позволить.  
\- Какое-то время сможешь. – Марк задумался. – Сколько там у тебя, два миллиарда? Тысяча свиданий, в среднем по два в неделю…  
\- Даже на десять лет не хватит. А я ведь хочу видеть тебя каждый день – получается всего три года, даже меньше.  
\- Можем договориться о скидке. Возьмешь оптом?  
\- Я бы вообще предпочел бартер.  
\- Ну, не знаю… Бухгалтерский отдел не поймет.  
Эдуардо закатил глаза и усмехнулся:  
\- Мне, конечно, очень нравится с тобой торговаться – но можно, я тебя лучше опять поцелую?  
\- Это тебе дорого встанет, – предупредил Марк.  
Но поскольку он давно бросил попытки сохранять серьезность, Эдуардо даже не удостоил его ответом.

Конец


End file.
